


I'm Still Alive

by Ravelen



Series: Prompted [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Jobs you hate, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelen/pseuds/Ravelen
Summary: Alec points to the CCTV. “I need this job, Jace. Go stack a shelf.”Jace groans and drops the three packs of spaghetti noodles he’s been juggling. “Ever since Aldertree made you weekend supervisor, you’re no fun.”--Or, Alec really hates his job, until he doesn't.





	I'm Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!
> 
> Title from 'Alive' by Pearl Jam.

Alec hates his job. “Would you quit it?”

“There’s no one here.”

Alec points to the CCTV. “I need this job, Jace. Go stack a shelf.”

Jace groans and drops the three packs of spaghetti noodles he’s been juggling. “Ever since Aldertree made you weekend supervisor, you’re no fun.”

Alec's used to being the no fun sibling; Jace’s barb does not sting. At least he’s _paid_ for being no fun here. This is not how he saw his life going, but he’s got to pay his way through grad school somehow.

The afternoon drags.

Alec completes a stock check while Jace mans the register, flirting with the older ladies buying their scratch-offs. Maia comes back to complain Jace put his Pearl Jam CD on again. Alec threatens to pull the plug on the old stereo if Jace doesn’t let Maia choose next.

When he emerges from the gloom of the stock room, the smell of dusty boxes up his nose, it's to the infinitely worse smell of spilled milk, already souring.

“How long has that been there?”

“Clean up in aisle twelve!” Jace yells.

“We only have two aisles,” Alec grumbles, turning back for the mop.

Izzy and Clary come in to buy something for dinner. Alec’s spirits momentarily lift as they bicker over what they want. His sister eventually lets Clary choose and is rewarded with a soft kiss.

“Do we get a family discount?” Izzy asks, with a cheeky grin.

“If you mean will I let Jace give it you for free, like he does when I’m not on shift, no,” Alec calls over.

Izzy rolls her eyes. “You’re no fun, big brother.”

“So I’m told,” Alec mutters, straightening a sign advertising two-for-one on toilet paper.

Just before they are due off shift, Jace drags a couple of teenaged boys up to Alec by the scruffs of their necks. They try to twist out of his grip, but Jace spends any spare moment he’s not here at the gym.

“Caught them stealing booze again. Called the cops. Want me to handle it?”

“No!” Alec yells. “I’ll – I’ll handle it.”

It’s been a boring, shitty day, but it’s all worth it when Alec’s favorite local cop arrives. Alec takes a second to admire the cut of his uniform, the confidence in his stride and the warm glint in his eyes as he looks at Alec.

“Officer Bane,” Alec says, with an uncontained smile.

“Hello, Alec. More shoplifters?”

Alec hands over the boys and they are bundled into the squad car out front. He shakes hands with Officer Bane while Jace and Maia make stupid faces through the store window.

Before he leaves, Bane hands him a card. Alec stares dumbly down at it.

“My number,” Bane explains.

Alec stares at him. “In case I have any more…”

“In case you wanted to get a drink sometime?”

Alec watches the police car as it pulls away and disappears into the early evening traffic, stunned.

He freaking loves his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
